Yugioh 5ds (No official title yet)
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Hi. Welcome to my next story. This is an oc story so submit yours. 8 ocs are only allowed with one per person except for one person who may submit twin ocs. See chapter 2 for everything else that is important. I don't own Yugioh or any other TCGS. Enjoy. Rating may change later on. OCxYusei. OCxJack. OCxLeo, and OCxLuna (Yes I will have a male oc).
1. Chapter 1: OC Form

Me: Hey People. I know I haven't updated my other three stories in a while (not counting vanguard which was updated within 2 weeks of now) or even finished them but I had a crazy idea for a Yugioh 5ds fanfic and I couldn't wait to write it. Also I will be accepting ocs which means that what you will need is down below and I ask that it is put in reviews although you can send me your decks (if you made one) or links to the decks via pm. Thanks for reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds in anyway shape or form. Any ocs or oc decks (created decks with cards that don't actually exist in the world of duel monsters) I also do not own. I only own my ocs or any oc decks I create.

Me: Also one last thing before the forms. You may also use cards from other animes like Cardfight Vanguard and turn them into Yugioh cards. Thats it I think. Bye for now.

* * *

OC form: I need 1 set of twins but other than that one oc per person. Also I am only accepting 8 single ocs and 1 set of twins but that is it (I can not take another story that has at least 20 ocs besides mine). Also check my profile for any updates to my stories.

Name (First and Last but can have a middle name if you want):

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Duel Runner Outfit (If you are a Turbo Duelist):

Formal:

Pajamas (aka PJs):

Swimsuits:

Are you a Duelist, Turbo Duelist, or a Mechanic:

Duel Runner/Duel Disk:

Deck:

Favorite Card/Ace Cards:

Crush (Yusei and Jack are taken by me):

Friends:

Rivals:

Enemies:

Team (Team Names are listed below. Only 2 teams unless you create your own team):

Other (Is there anything I should know or I have forgotten):

* * *

Crushes Taken:

Yusei Fudo

Jack Atlas

* * *

Teams:

Tristar:

Team Captain: My OC (which will be revealed in the next chapter.)

Team Member: My OC (which will be revealed in the next chapter.)

Team Member:

Team Member:

Manager:

Mechanic: My OC (which will be revealed in the next chapter.)

Team 2:

Elemental Storm:

Team Captain: My OC (which will be revealed in the next chapter.)

Team Member:

Team Member:

Team Member:

Manager:

Mechanic:

* * *

Me: Well theres the form. Sorry if its long. Also if anyone has a title for my Yugioh 5ds story then put it in pm with your oc. Also check my profile for any updates to my stories. Also I will indeed have 2 separate ocs along with a set of twin ocs that belong to me. Thanks for the support in all of my stories so far. I really appreciate it everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: My ocs and other things

ME: This chapter features things like my ocs and what happens if multiple sets of twins are submitted. Also which crushes are going to be with my ocs. I do not own Yugioh or Cardfight Vanguard.

* * *

Name: Hikari Ai Toshiki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: Smart, funny, cute, kind, generous, and protective at times. Sometimes she is also very shy and athletic.

Appearance: Long silver hair that reaches her waist, sea green eyes, tan skin, and is 5ft 6.

Outfit: A light blue tank top underneath a white off-the-shoulder top, blue skinny jeans, black gym shoes, blue/white/gold fingerless gloves, and a green and black motorcycle jacket that is open. She also wears a brown belt that carries both her decks.

Duel Runner Outfit (If you are a Turbo Duelist): A green and black motorcycle jacket which a pair of long black jeans, black combat boots, and a set of blue, gold, and white fingerless gloves. Her helmet if all white with blue flames closer to the visor.

Formal: A floor-length topaz blue dress with black high-heels, a green handbag with a matching necklace, gold bracelets and gold earrings as well. Also white elbow-length gloves.

Pajamas (aka PJs): a red sports bra with black yoga pants

Swimsuits: a bikini with a gold colouring that has silver straps

Are you a Duelist, Turbo Duelist, or a Mechanic: Both a duelist and a turbo duelist

Duel Runner/Duel Disk: Her duel runner is white with blue and gold flames on either side while Hikari's duel disk is all blue with a golden deck holder attached.

Deck: The Royal Paladins (if you know Cardfight Vanguard then you know this clan.)

Favorite Card/Ace Cards: Blaster Blade, Majesty Lord Blaster, King of Knights Alfred, Solitary Knight Gancelot, Blaster Blade Burst, Exculpate the Blaster, and Blaster Blade Spirit.

Crush: Yusei

Friends: everyone except for Akiza

Rivals: Akiza

Enemies: Akiza

Team: Tristar. Team Captain

Other: Hikari has a huge crush on Yusei and absolutely hates Akiza. She is the team captain to Team Tristar which is a brand new team that shall be entering the WRGP. Not only is Hikari team captain to Team Tristar she is also their manager.

* * *

Name: Raven Serenity Alexander

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Smart, calm, cool, silent, relaxed, very strategic

Appearance: Long raven black hair that goes to her mid-back area, black eyes, palish skin colour, and is around 5ft 7 or 5ft 8.

Outfit: a knee-length short-sleeved black dress with red and purple along the bottom of the dress, a black leather coat, red leggings, a pair of purple ballet flats, a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves, and a light red belt to hold her 2 decks.

Duel Runner Outfit: a black riding suit with silver trimmings along the neckline, black knee-high boots with red around the top, a pair of raven black fingerless gloves with what appears to be a red jewel in the middle of each, and an all dark purple helmet.

Formal: A floor-length dark red dress with a matching handbag and high-heels, a matching set of silver earrings and necklace. Also a pair of dark purple elbow-length gloves.

Pajamas: a purple night-gown

Swimsuits: a red bikini with black and purple straps

Are you a duelist, turbo duelist, or mechanic: Duelist and Turbo Duelist

Duel Runner/Duel Disk: Her duel runner is a nearly all black runner with red and purple flames on either side

Deck: Shadow Paladins (Once again a Cardfight Vanguard thing)

Favourite Cards/Ace Cards: Blaster Dark, The Dark Dictator, and Phantom Blaster Dragon. Also Phantom Blaster Overlord.

Crush: Jack Atlas

Friends: Everyone but Jack's fangirls

Rivals: Mina and Carly

Enemies: Jack's fangirls

Team: Elemental Storm

Other: She is more of a goth girl than anything else. Also besides being team captain of elemental storm she is also the manager

* * *

Name: Masaru Shinji Damien

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: over-confident, somewhat cocky, loud at times, silent at others, athletic, powerful.

Appearance: Shoulder-length messy brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and is around 4ft 9 to 4ft 11

Outfit: Masaru wears a black tank underneath a red and white vest with tan cargo pants, and always wears a pair of sunglasses on his head during the day.

Duel Runner Outfit: Masaru wears a dark green motorcycle jacket that is zipped up with black leather pants, black combat boots, and red gloves

Formal: He wears a black tuxedo with a nice white shirt and a dark blue tie underneath the jacket. He also wears a pair of black leather shoes.

Pajamas: he wears only a pair of grey sweatpants over his boxers to bed

Swimsuits: a pair of red swim trunks

Are you a duelist, turbo duelist, or mechanic: All three

Duel Runner/Duel Disk: His duel runner is an all red runner with wings attached to the back. His duel disk is an orange/red/yellow duel disk with a gold deck area.

Deck: Kagero (Once again a Cardfight Vanguard thing)

Favourite Cards/Ace Cards: Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragonic Waterfall, Dragonic Overlord, Dragonic Overlord "The END", Vortex Dragon, and Dragonic Lawkeeper.

Crush: Luna

Friends: Everybody but Leo is his best friend along with Kalin

Rivals: Yusei, Jack, and Crow

Enemies: Nobody really

Team: Tristar.

Other: He was originally from the Satellite but went to New Domino City after what happened with the Signers vs the Dark Signers. He was also an orphan who lived with Martha and knew Yusei and the gang when they were kids.

* * *

Name: Alexandria Mia Lorenzo

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: Loyal, kind, shy, caring, somewhat easily frightened.

Appearance: She has long blue hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and is around 4ft 7 to 4ft 10

Outfit: Her usual outfit is a sea green dress that goes to her knees with a pair of pink ballet flats.

Duel Runner Outfit: She wears an outfit similar to what Akiza wears when she rides her duel runner except hers is a light blue. Her helmet is white in colour with a blue visor colour.

Formal: Her dress is a sea green floor-length dress with a matching handbag, green ballet flats, a necklace with a topaz on it, a set of silver earrings, a green bracelet set, and a pair of emerald green elbow-length gloves

Pajamas: A red kimono top with pink short-shorts

Swimsuits: A dark blue one-piece with green floral designs

Are you a duelist, turbo duelist, or mechanic: Turbo Duelist and Duelist

Duel Runner/Duel Disk: Her duel runner is all blue with gold and white tornado like things close to the front of the runner while her duel disk is all blue as well but with a white card holder.

Deck: Aqua Force (Once again a Cardfight Vanguard thing)

Favourite Cards/Ace Cards: Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstrom, Hydro Hurricane Dragon, Blue Flight Dragon Trans-core Dragon.

Crush: Leo

Friends: Everyone but especially Akiza

Rival: Crow Hogan

Enemies: Jack Atlas but that's it

Team: Tristar

Other: She is a girl who lives in the Tops and has known Luna and Leo her whole life.

* * *

Crushes Taken:

Yusei Fudo

Jack Atlas

Leo

Luna

Brodor

Crow Hogan

Akiza Izinski

* * *

Teams:

Tristar Triwinds:

Team Captain and Manager: Hikari Ai Toshiki

Team Member: Alexandria Mia Lorenzo

Team Member: Aimi Izumi

Team Member: Isamu Kouki

Mechanic: Masaru Shinji Damien

* * *

Team 2:

Elemental Storm:

Team Captain and Manager: Raven Serenity Alexander

Team Member: Adamaris Rose Lee

Team Member:

Team Member:

Mechanic:

* * *

Q: What happens if multiple sets of twins are submitted?

A: If multiple sets of twins are submitted I will post the sets in a chapter and then make a poll and whichever set wins that set (or sets if I need more sets) will be in the story.

Q: What happens if more than 8 ocs are submitted?

A: The extra ocs shall either be rejected or I shall hold a one-shot contest for the extra ocs to see who will be in this story


End file.
